Time to Confess
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: For your information, I get jealous easily / "Prez, why don't you just confess to her?" / "Well, Ringo-chan aren't you going to thank me?" / uwaa her blushing face is so cute! / "N-no- I meant I'm not ready but I-" / Will the prez confess to her? Read to find out! KaichouxRingo. R & R?


HEEEYYYAAAAA i'M BACK WITH ANOTHER FANFIC!

I'm sorry I will continue the other on-going story, I'm so sorry :')

Well maybe later, for now please enjoy this story uvu

* * *

Disclaimer : Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (c) Yamauchi Yasunobu

Sorry for my bad grammar :'^D

* * *

"Heey, Ringo-chan."

I casually greet the cute student council president from Sanada East High who was eating takoyaki alone at the park bench. I can see her frowns then she just turned her face without even replying me.

I let out a sigh.

She's still thinking of me as an enemy, it seems. Well, well, such a troublesome girl. But that's what makes her so cute. Oh? Yes, yes, I admit I like her. Ever since she often comes to the Sanada North High student council room I started to develop special feelings for her. Beats me, she is so adorable what can I do?

"Ringo-chan why are you so rude to me?" I said sadly while pretending to wipe my tears.

Finally she looked at me, I looked back at her. Suddenly she shoved a takoyaki into my mouth.

I blinked for a moment, then I feel my tongue is burning.

"H-H-HOOOOTT!"

The takoyaki is so hot goddammit! Was she trying to kill me by burning my tongue!?

I swallowed it , now my throat is burning! WATER! WATER I NEED WATEEEERRR! What annoy me even more is the fact that she's still eating that freaking takoyaki calmly. But I still can see her smirk.

In panic, I rushed to the water fountain and drink the water .

Ah I feel alive.

I looked back at Ringo. The smirk still plastered on her face. The damn girl.

"Looks like you are having fun, huh?" With dark aura spreading from behind me I walk to her direction. "Is it fun to see me in despair?" I smile darkly.

She stifled a laugh, her natural rosy-colored cheeks are bulging. It annoyed the hell out of me to be honest but I can't get angry at her.

"AHAHAHAHA," Finally she let out the laugh loudly.

"Hey, hey, you laugh too much. Wipe your tears."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD IT'S TOO FUNNY TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC FORM." She wiped the tears while still laughing so hard, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? BUAHAHAHAHA."

"Don't be sorry while laughing, Ringo-chan.."

Ringo stopped her laugh and press a cold drink to my face.

"That's for you. Ahhh! I should go! Bye!"

And just like that she left me. I sit on the bench and open the drink.

"Heh, thanks for the drink."

.

.

.

"Prez,"

"Prez.."

"PREZ DID YOU HEAR ME!? HEY GET BACK YOUR MIND HERE!"

I blinked and see Motoharu, Karasawa, and the vice-president standing in front of me. I laughed awkwardly while looking at their face.

I sweat.

"Prez, did you hear what Karasawa said?"

"E-ehh? O-of course I heard it ahahaha."

"Hehh.. So what was that about?"

I sweat more.

"U-umm something like inviting Ringo-chan here?"

Realizing what I just said, I gulp. It's true that I wasn't paying attention because my mind is full of Ringo. I was wondering why she didn't come to the student council today, well it's not like she comes here every day anyway.

The three looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

Motoharu patted Karasawa's shoulder, "It's no use… The prez's mind is already conquered by Ringo-chan. We can't do anything about it."

"Hm, such prez we have there."

"H-HEY YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I-"

"Prez, if you like her that much why don't you confess to her?" The vice prez cut my sentence, "It would be better than having you daydreaming about her all the time."

"Yes, even though you never do anything in the meeting it's still annoying to see you daydream all the time." Said Karasawa.

"Or are you perhaps afraid of rejection, prez? Well it's not surprising tho."

I acted like knives are piercing through my heart. "I-I don't know you guys have such sharp tongue.."

"Well, the decision is in your hand."

My decision, huh?

.

.

.

For your information, I get jealous easily.

I got jealous when she hang out with the other guys. I got jealous when she got hit on by random guys. And the worst part is that she got hit on easily. I know that she's so cute that makes you just want to hug her and bring her home but come on!

Like now I see her cornered by random guys in front of the minimarket.

My eyebrow twitched, my hands are itching to punch those fools. But I maintain my calm, because hey I'm a gentleman after all.

Casually I walk closer to her and see one of the guys is holding her hand. I narrow my eyes, without warning I slap his hand off her and send him a death glare.

I smile darkly again.

"Please don't touch someone's girlfriend so casually."

They look surprised,as well as Ringo, it's fun to see Ringo's expression though. "So can you please leave us?"

The guys, sensing my dark aura, choose to leave us and walk away.

Then I turn at Ringo who is still looking at me in disbelief, I can see that she's blushing a bit.. Aww so cute.

"Hm? Are you not going to thank me, Ringo-chan?"

"I-I- W-why you—" She stuttered while pointing at me, "WHO THE HELL IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? WHY DID YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

Ah she starts babbling non-stop, well this is expected.

"Why? I'm being your hero." I tilt my head to the side and smile, "Aren't I cool?"

"COOL MY ASS! YOU IDIOT!" She punched me right on the face,

"I'm sorry!" And I collapse at once on the ground.

Okay I will take it as love punch now let me sleep because I think I got a nosebleed.

Ringo-chan's punch sure is powerful.

.

.

.

"H-h-here's for you!"

I raise my face and see Ringo holding a can of coffee in front of me. She doesn't look straight at my eyes though and her face is a bit red.

I was sleeping in the student council room while Karasawa, Motoharu, and Vice prez already leaving. So it's just the two of us in the room.

"Um, sorry?"

"I SAID THIS IS FOR YOU DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT IT!"

Oh now she's shouting at me. But, I think she's trying to thank me. I smile widely, seeing her cute attempt of thanking me gives me the urge to hug her but I restrain myself. I take the coffee.

"Oh my that's so sweet of you Ringo-chan~ I'm touched, let me give you a hug."

Think she will punch me again I put my hands in front of my face for defense and wait for her punch. But it never come. Slowly I look at her and notice she's blushing.

Eh?

Realizing my stare, she starts to blabbering again and quickly leave the student council room.

My eyes widened.

I laugh.

Well, well, what do we have here hm?

I think I will confess to her.

.

.

.

On Saturday I call Ringo to the Sanada North High Student Council room. There might be just a few students at school now, and I already told Motoharu and the others to leave early because I have a 'bussiness' to do.

This quiet atmosphere is all I need now.

I sit on the edge of the window waiting for Ringo to arrive. My heart is thumping but my expression is still calm.

Then I hear the door opened.

"Oh hey Ringo-chan finally you came!"

She grumbles, "Yes, so what do you want to talk with me?"

"Now, now, take a seat first will you?"

With a huff she walks to a nearby chair and sit on it. For awhile I'm just staring at her, she starts to fidget at her seat. "Geez, when will you start talking!? Otherwise I will go home!" Ringo grabs her bag and ready to go but I quickly grasp her arm.

"wha-"

"I like you."

Silence.

"WHAT-"

"I said I like you, um no, well maybe love." I put a hand on my chin as if I was thinking, "Okay, I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened and she gaped like a fish struggling for breath. I look straight at her eyes and her face is becoming redder and redder. She is really like an apple now!

"W-w-what- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU RETARD!?" She tried to punch me but I dodge it and pull her hand so she got closer to me.

I smirk.

"Exactly what I said. I fell in love with you."

She stops talking, I think she ran out of words already. "So what is your answer?"

"…."

"Hm?"

Her hands are still being held by me and I'm not gonna release them until she gives me an answer, so she doesn't have any choice except answering.

I notice her gulps and then she nods

"… Is that a yes?"

She raises her face and look up at me while blushing madly, "Don't make me say it idiot." I smile widely, my heart is full of happiness.

Unconsciously I hug her tightly.

Ringo was surprised for a bit but she hugs me back awkwardly. And we spend some time hugging each other. Whoa can I just bring her home now? Shush myself, control your hormones.

I pull back from the hug, staring at her face. Then I push her to wall and cornering her with the elbow-don style. Our faces are fairly close, I see her lips are slightly opened.

"Hey Ringo-chan.. Can I kiss you?"

She blushes even redder and wiggles her hands frantically, "N-no- I meant I'm not ready but I-"

The babbling comes out from her mouth uncontrollably because she's in panic. I want to laugh but I just smirk.

"It's okay, right?" I lean over and get closer to her face, she closes her eyes tightly after she stopped talking. And I land a kiss-

On her right cheek.

She opens her eyes in confuse, "Eh?"

I smile and lean to her ear now, I whisper, "I'm gonna wait till you kiss me first and I know it won't be a long time." After saying that I bite her ear and pull back.

Ringo touches her ear in reflex, uwaa her face is so cute I'm dying to kiss her but I need to be patient. She should be the one who kiss me to make it fair.

"Now then Ringo-chan, shall we go home together?"

I reach for her hand and we walk outside the room together hand in hand.

Well the time will come soon for sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!? WERE YOU LISTENING ALL THIS TIME!?"

"WE ARE SO SORRY-"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved : ))))


End file.
